dark_sparkle_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sparkle
Personality Dark Sparkle is a white unicorn, the sister of Twilight Sparkle who first appeared in Zonoya717's Fan-fiction Dark Sparkle Returns in chapter 1In this chapter she remembered the events from her past: Dark Sparkle earlier had been a student of Princess Celestia and together with her sister Twilight Sparkle learn magic. Skills of Twilight Sparkle grew rapidly, Celestia was in raptures, but mastery of the Dark Sparkle left much to be desired. She was very upset. Dark Sparkle saw that Twilight Sparkle was a darling of Celestia, and Celestia spend more time with her. One day, Dark Sparkle decided it was time to change that. She stole her sister's book with spells and has bewitched Celestia, pours the potion into her beverage. Now the princess all her time spends with her, so Dark Sparkle's skill has grown significantly. Celestia forgot about Twilight Sparkle. The plan worked. Twilight Sparkle noticed that something wrong and decided to check. When Celestia and Dark Sparkle went to the training, she snuck into her sister's room, and found there a book with spells, which is owned by Twilight Sparkle and which stole the Dark Sparkle few days ago. Twilight Sparkle realized that Celestia bewitched. She found the reverse spell, and when she met Celestia and Dark Sparkle, disenchanted princess. Celestia became very angry to the Dark Sparkle and although she explained everything, and even excused herself, Celestia still was angry at her. Twilight Sparkle too. They left, not wanting to see her anymore. Dark Sparkle, sad, went to her room. At night, she went to the Twilight Sparkle to take something to read, because she could not sleep. Twilight Sparkle was fast asleep. Dark Sparkle decided to choose a book, and suddenly she found a book with dark spells, which she liked. She has already presented, as will all use it, will become the most powerful and invincible. By taking a book, Dark Sparkle left home forever. Now she hides far in the mountains, thoroughly pondering plan of revenge, because soon she will return, and will carry out her revenge. She has a very big army of creatures look like ponies. They're black with burning yellow eyes. There are a leader of this army to whom Dark Sparkle gives a quest to find out where her sister lives now, what is doing, and how many friends she has. After this she will attack. When she found out about her sister, she sends a mail to Twilight Sparkle, where wrote that she need to come to the forest. After she comes to the forest, Dark Sparkle bewitched her sister, and she became her servant. With her new servant, Dark Sparkle comes to Celestia to carry out her revenge. Relationships Dark Sparkle was very kind and she very loved her sister and Celestia. They was her best friends. But now, they're not. Now they're her enemies. Dark Sparkle likes her servants, but she said that they're just servants, no more, no less. They're just must do her quests, and that's all. Gallery Appearances Dark Sparkle Returns by Zonoya717 See also *Dark Sparkle on Bronies Wiki *Dark Sparkle Returns Wiki Category:Characters